


A Demon's Recovery Mask

by MirajaneDeathSeaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirajaneDeathSeaker/pseuds/MirajaneDeathSeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a story behind every person. She was a young girl, mysterious and there's a reason she is who she is. She didn't want to be like that. Something in her past made her who she is, something that can't be fixed, or can it? Will the new contact with humans make her be free? Or will it be humanity's doom? LevixOC ErwinxHanji and maybe JeanxOC ErenxMikasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, because if I did, I'd have him in my bed right now, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Any other OC belongs to me.
> 
> Levi x OC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy love birds ;3

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

**Unknown P.O.V**

'-NII-CHAN!-A little girl screamed from the top of her lungs.- Look what I caught, look, look! It's a rabbit, IT'S SO FLUFFY GOD DAMN IT.

-Haha, always the same aren't you? Come on, let that rabbit go free before mom and dad see it, you know they'll want to kill it, after all, it's a rough time and we need all the food we can get.-Her brother gently smiled while tapping her head.

She ran for awhile , far enough to release the rabbit, he was cute but she had to release it, it was for the best.

There was a loud explosion and the church bells ringing, she didn't seem to know what was going on, the girl just started to run home, her long hair shined a brighter shade of gold than it ever did before.

-NIKO! MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!?- She kept searching for her family when she saw something huge, it was holding her brother in it's hand.- W-w-what is this?! NIKO!

-LOOK AWAY, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, NEVER LOOK BACK, PLEASE, NEVER LOOK B...'

* * *

I woke up abruptly and sweating.' -What the fuck's wrong with me...it's been twelve years...why do I keep on dreaming about it?- I thought to myself.- Everything changed since that day, I had only heard of those beasts who killed my family in books and class, I always thought it was just a lie, that the walls were there for no reason, until that day. I lost everything that mattered to me, my family, my friends, everyone... I had to learn how to survive on my own, how to kill what I loved, for the greater good.

I went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but to no avail, it had been a week since I last went hunting, and all I caught back then was a rabbit. I picked up my twin blades and my bow before putting on my black cape to cover my face with it's hood.

While tracking a deer I somehow found my way back into the village, there were no titans nearby, no humans, and definitely no deer. My instinct yelled at me to keep moving but my heart, it told me to stop and wander around, and this time I couldn't ignore what my heart asked, after all, this is where I grew up, with my family.

My home was still the same way as when I left it, everything changed and yet somehow, everything remained the same. 'NEVER LOOK BACK, PLEASE...' The last few words of my bother flash through my mind. I sighed , he did say for me to never look back right? I didn't just look back, I walked all the way back. I continue on walking,passing by my best friend's house, Nikki, she was such a lovely girl, wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was really nice to everyone, it's a pity she had to go down the way she did. Her house was left intact.

After a long time of standing in front of it and thinking, I entered the house, it was full of dust, and you could clearly see that her mom was washing the dishes when shit hit the inside her room I noticed her favourite stuffed animal, it was a little bird, mostly torn to pieces from playing with it everyday. I remember when I asked her why she loved that bird so much, she answered that birds were free to fly anywhere, they were the ultimate sing of freedom, and she hoped to be free like them one day...but that day never came. I hugged the little bird and tied it to my belt, even though I didn't catch a deer, I got something a lot better, a memory. Has I'm about to leave the house I hear and feel a titan's footsteps, immediately, I unsheathed my blades and ran outside, full force to kill the titan, only had I not miscalculated that it might've been an abnormal, as soon as it jumps at me I run full speed, one thing I know, if I stay inside the village I'm going to die, I just need to reach the forest and it'll all be okay, it just has to. I was so focused in escaping that I didn't even realize that there were human voices behind me, let alone, that there was a titan following me, and I only realized that until it was to late, all I felt was an absurd amount of pain on my right side, and them just being slammed against a tree and the floor, my vision started to fade and my lungs seemed to explode with every given breath. Was this the end? Am I really going to die like this? I was about to stab my head with one of my swords when the clashing of swords and the sound of a titan dropping dead on the ground made me stop, somebody saved me. Who was it? My vision was to blurry to see anything not matter how much I focused, the more I tried to see, the worst it got. It seemed that blood was in my mouth for I could feel it's taste and smell.

''OI! YAH HEARD ME YOU DISCUTING ANIMAL?! WHO ARE YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!''

''Levi go easy on the girl, can't you see the state she's in?''

''Hanji! She's nothing but a god damn animal who rolls around in her own filth, ANSWER ME YOU FLEE BAG!''-I could only feel blood gushing through my mouth as the man kicked me in the gut, ah fuck it, there's nothing left in this world that's worth fighting for.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Levi hit the girl's head with a swift kick, leaving her unconscious.

''LEVI! POOR THING! Can't you see she got badly injured by that titan!''

''She's just a flee bag, she's worth nothing, let her root in hell.''

''Levi, pick up the girl and carry her to the carriage. She can give us important data as to how humans outside the great walls have survived. Hanji, get ready to give the necessary first aid to the girl, do NOT let her panic for it may aggravate her current condition. Everybody back to work! We head back to the walls.''

''Yes Sir!''-Everyone answered in unison.

''Commander Erwin, I think we should keep Levi away from the girl, since he almost killed her right now.''

''Hanji, trust Levi, now go get ready, we leave soon!''- With that last sentence everyone got to their places getting ready to leave. Levi outrageously disgusted by the chore Erwin gave him, was in a terrible mood and no one could speak to him without getting hit, well except for Petra.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

'Ugh...my whole body hurts, what the fuck happened?'-I tried to get up, only to be pushed down by a man, and kept that way.

''Hello! Welcome back, I'm squad leader Hanji Zoe! But you can just call me Hanji. What's your name?''

'My name? What is my name? I can't remember...'- the word freedom pops through my head...'Freedom huh? I'll call myself free then'

'' M...''

''TITAN! IT'S AN ABNORMAL!''- The sighting of a titan interrupted what I was about to say, maybe it's better this way.

''Stay here flee bag.''-The man who has pinning my shoulders down on the carriage left to battle the titan, so I stood up, I couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was...was...was the god damn titan that killed my brother! I don't care how hurt I am! I'll FUCKING KILL IT!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The girl quickly gets up and launches herself at the ground, running full speed with her twin blades already unsheathed. She gets closer and closer to the titan, she's about to cut it's foot off when a heard of titans appears from nowhere, she knew that it was far to dangerous on the ground, yet she had no choice, she'd survive all these years by moving in the ground or trees, she knows how to move faster than the others.

''Retreat!''- The black haired man shouted.

She cuts the titan's foot off and runs for it's nape, she's about to cut it's nape when out of the blue she gets...


	2. Fenrir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or attack on titan they belong to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Any other OC belongs to me.
> 
> Levi x OC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy love birds ;3

**Chapter 2: Fenrir**

**Normal P.O.V**

The girl quickly gets up and launches herself at the ground, running full speed with her twin blades already unsheathed. She gets closer and closer to the titan, she's about to cut it's foot off when a heard of titans appears from nowhere, she knew that it was far to dangerous on the ground, yet she had no choice, she'd survive all these years by moving in the ground or trees, she knows how to move faster than the others.

''Retreat!''- The black haired man shouted.

She cuts the titan's foot off and runs for it's nape, she's about to cut it's nape when out of the blue she gets...grabbed by her hair and slammed against somebody before feeling herself flying in mid-air.

''Tsk, did I not tell you to stay in the god damn carriage! Fucking flee bad! We could have all died because of you!''

''Let! ME! GOO!'' The girls said, struggling to get out of the man's grip.

''If you fall, you die. Stay put and you'll stay alive.''

''NO! I HAVE TO KILL THAT TITAN!''-She released herself from the man's grip. The sudden drop made her hood fall from her head, revealing her blond hair and bandaged eye, the moonlight making every string of her long hair shine a cruel and unforgivable yellow. Her freedom from the man's grip did not last for long, for seconds after, he caught her.

''You'll kill it some other time, for now it's my duty to keep you safe.''

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

''NO! That's Niko's duty! Huh...''- As soon as that sentence was given voice I realized how much my voice had changed and how bitter my brother's name sounded on it.  ***Flashback ON*** _'Hey Fenrir! Come here! Wanna see dad fall down from that new horse he bought?' *****_ **Flashback OFF***

''Fenrir...''

''What?''

''Miss Hanji asked me what my name was before the titan appeared, it's Fenrir, or at least I think it is...''

''Nice name flee bag, I'm Corporal Levi. If you do anything suspicious, you'll find yourself absent of the breath of life.''

''Meh...fine by me.'' Life wasn't appealing to me anymore so there was no point arguing or protesting about it. I've known ever since I was little, death's the only freedom I'm getting.

''Now sir, if you don't mind, I belong out here, in the wild, soooooooooooooooooooooo... LET ME GO!''- I tried to make the scariest face I could pull while restraining my laughter. It was fun messing with someone, I missed that...

''Tsk, god damn flee bag, you're a property of the Survey Corps,i won't let go, now just up before I drop you inside a titan's mouth.''

''Stubborn geezer''

''Did you say something?''

''N-no.''

''Good.''

_'Why am I even talking with this guy, it's been over 10 years since I last spoke to someone, and back then I was 4...'_

''Corporal Levi! You got the girl back?''- Miss Hanji asked the Levi dude holding me.

''Yeah I got the flee bag back. Next time I'll just kill this animal.''

''My my levy, do you hate the girl that much? I mean she sounds really sweet and look at her posture, perfect.''

''Not all that seems is.'' I spoke up. They know nothing about me, the Levi dude knows the name my brother used to call me and the sound of my voice. Now that I kinda think about it, I don't really know myself either. I hate the sun, it makes my body feel like it's melting but it's only my left eye and arm, both parts of my body that are unusual, my dad used to look me and my brother inside the house during the day, he said it was dangerous to let people see us and when they did see us, the would always call us freaks, half-breeds and just like this guy , an animal. My dad always told both of us to be very careful when trusting people, because we were different, because we had  _'gifts'._

''Hey flee bag, snap out of it, we're inside the Survey Corps's terrain.''

''Huh?...S-sorry...I sort of spazzed out...''

''I guess you're used to that aren't you?''

''Huh..miss Hanji, I suppose so, I can't help but get lost in my own thoughts after living alone for so long.''

''How long flee bag?''

''What? Why do you want to know?''

''Answer my question you god damn flee bag!''

''Don't talk to me like that shortie! You're not the boss of me!''

''Levi, she is right...''- Apparently miss Hanji had a sweet spot for me since she was defending me.

''She is our prisoner! Grrr... well then, how long have you been living alone for? If you don't mind me asking, flee bag.''

''That's better! Good doggy.'' I couldn't help but giggle seeing that man ask for my permission.'' I've been living alone for 12 years if I'm not and before I forget, Miss Hanji, please call me Fenrir.''

''That's your name?! Oh my god! It's SOOOO COOOL!''

''Control your hormones Hanji!''

''S-sorry levy! Hahaha... Well Fenrir, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you right now? You look really young.''

''Oh...hum...''-I hesitated when the memories of my brother and parents came to mind,why did they all die?! I was four, I shouldn't have learned how to survive alone and kiss my own booboo's.''...w-well...I'm 16 miss...''

''So...you were...four?''

''Yes.''

''Were you from that village we saw? How did you even survive for that long?! Did everyone die? How did it happen?!''

''I only know that some titans broke that wall, yes I am from that village, I don't know if anyone survived and I've been living inside a cave until you guys found me. Does that answer all your questions or do you have a few more?''

''Y-yes Fenrir...''

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

That girl just spilled out private details of her life yet her expression stayed the same poker face. She looks really pale under the moonlight and dangerously thin, by the looks of it, I would say she has her left arm and eye injured since they're covered by bandages.I couldn't really see anything else about her due to the black cape she was wearing, only exposing her head, and arms. The carriage stopped, this means we're in the Survey Corps HQ.

''Flee bag, get up and out of the carriage before I shove my foot in your ass.''

''Oh...ok?''- She seemed confused by the tone in her voice but she got out nonetheless.

''Come on Fenrir, I have to go now, be good and follow Levi.''

''Yes Miss Hanji.''

''Goodbye Levi, treat Fenrir well!''

''Flee bag, do you recall the reason why your brother called you Fenrir?''

''No.''

''Do you remember what your brother looked like or anything of the sort?''

''I barely remember his appearance but...I would recognize his smell anywhere.''

''His smell? What are you? A dog?''

''No...I'm...I'm sorry...I'm...not feeling well..''

''Why soOOO! SHIT!'' She fell on the ground unconscious, her skin looking paler than before. I picked her up, running towards the infirmary, she was incredibly light, barely any heavier than my 3DGM. Those wounds in her eye and arm were probably the cause as to why she fell unconscious.

* * *

***five hours later***

I was looking outside the window watching the sun rise.

''Where am I? Who the fuck are you?''-She finally woke up, looking slightly confused.

''Watch your tongue flee bag, it's good to see that you're awake. Why did you have bandages on your arm and eye, if you were not injured?''

''I...you haven't looked at them have you?''

''No I haven't, only the doctor.''

''Good, may I have the bandages back? It's weird if anybody sees me without them.''

''And why is that?''-I said finally turning to look at her.

''DON'T LOOK!''-She cowered under the sheets.

''Why is it weird then? Just say it you god damn flee bag!''

I could hear her sigh.

''Fine. I have a mark in my arm ever since I was born and my eyes are of different colors.''

''That's not so weird that you have to wear bandages over them. Tsk.''

''Oh really?!''-apparently I had gotten her mad.-''LOOK AT THIS YOU FUCKING GEEZER!''-She got out form under the sheets, looking me straight in the eyes.

''Your eye, why is it like that?''

''I have no fucking idea! I was just born like this.''

Realization hit me, her eye, her name, her arm, it all but meant something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys :$ I had no idea how to end this chapter, I know Levi is a bit out of character plus I got a writers block q.q.~~Gomen
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading n-n


	3. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or attack on titan they belong to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Any other OC belongs to me.
> 
> Levi x OC.

**Chapter 3: Wake up**

I could hear her sigh.

''Fine. I have a mark in my arm ever since I was born and my eyes are of different colors.''

''That's not so weird that you have to wear bandages over them. Tsk.''

''Oh really?!''-apparently I had gotten her mad.-''LOOK AT THIS YOU FUCKING GEEZER!''-She got out form under the sheets, looking me straight in the eyes.

''Your eye, why is it like that?''

''I have no fucking idea! I was just born like this.''

Realization hit me, her eye, her name, her arm, it all but meant something...She was a titan shifter, it was the only coherent and reasonable thought that came to mind.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

''What were you doing on the day your village was destroyed?''

''I...I...- _go little rabbit, be free, I'll always be your friend-_ I was playing with a rabbit when I heard the bells ring and the sound of walls being destroyed.''

''You don't remember anything else? What were you doing during it? Why was is that  **YOU** were the only survivor?''

''I was running away...I FUCKING RAN AWAY ALRIGHT!... I left my brother and friends to die, because I was to scared to fight against those creatures, you wouldn't understand that, I was four when it all happened.''

''So you just ran...at least you were able to survive, we'll need your cooperation to understand what happened to your village and to keep you safe. I won't judge you for running away, you were a child, you were afraid, scared. There's some food ready for you when you decide to get up and eat.''

''I...I was afraid, I wasn't scared...I ran away because...because...my brother told me to, he was looking so frightened and so protecting, he was emanating an aura of pure hatred. When he told me to run and never look back I knew he was up to something, I obeyed his command and never looked back...I'm not sure if my brother's alive or not but, either way I don't care...I've survived for so long without anyone, I don't need any help. I can take care of myself. Can you please just...let me go? I have someone waiting for me.''

''You said you were alone. How is someone waiting for you?!''

''It's not human and, I can't quite say if it's an animal or not, I just know she saved my life more times than I can count. It's been 4 years since she disappeared but, I know she'll come back, she promised, I can't be here.''

''Are you a titan shifter?''

''W-what? What's that dude?''

''Do  **NOT**  call me dude, understood. You heard my question, are you a titan shifter? A person that can transform into a titan ,flee bag.''

''What's that even supposed to mean?Of course I'm not!''

''With that eye and arm it's impossible for you to hide it! Stop lying already!''

''BUT I'M NOT!'' _-ugh...why does it seem like everyone's screaming...argh it hurts..._

''Flee bag! How do you dare to lie again!''-my head was spinning around, I couldn't quite figure out what the man kept on saying, nor the people who entered the room afterwards, it was all just a blurr. Why's everything turning dark?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

*thumph* Fenrir falls head first on the ground.

''LEVI! What did you do to Fenrir this time!''

''Hanji I did nothing to that god damn wretched flee bag.''

''Well funny thing, she always faints when she's with you.''-Hanji pouted before walking towards Fenrir to pick her up, resting a hand on her forehead.-''Jesus, she's burning up.''

''Of course she is, that flee bag is a titan shifter.''

''How do you know?''

''Her eye and arm plus how long she survived out there, she has to be a shifter.''

''Levi...are you scared?''

''Of course not, why would I? Tsk''-Levi clicked his tongue before leaving the room.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find I woke up in a dark place, there were chains on my arms and legs. When I looked around I saw no walls, my body was floating in some king of liquid yet I did not feel wet , I couldn't quite figure out if it was water or not, it held no color and a gruesome smell.

_It's nice to see you've become of age._

''W-who said that! WHERE AM I?!''-The black substance on which I was floating started to form bubbles, and tried to stand up while panicking.

_Hahaha...do you not recognize yourself? Your heart above all other._

''What do you mean? Show yourself!'' _  
_

_Foolish humans. Why is there a need to show myself? After all, we are one._

''SHUT UP!''

_You've always been one with me...you and your brother. Who do you think it was that kept you safe form those titans._

''What the hell are you! Where am I?! SHUT UP! I want to go home...''-Tears started to slowly stream down my cheeks.

_But darling you are home._

''NOOOOOOOO!''

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V** _  
_

She had been crying and rolling around in bed for a few minutes now, yet it still seemed like she was sleeping, having a nightmare, but sleeping nonetheless.

''NOOOOOOOO!''- her high pitched scream startled me. I could see she was most likely having a nightmare, one would have thought that with that scream she would have waken herself up but no, she kept on crying and moving around in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. I cautiously approached her and sat on the bed, slowly picking her up and laying her head on my chest, gently whispering against her golden hair.

''Hey, flee bag, wake up already.''- My attempt to wake her up with my whisper was futile. I gently patted her head.

''Flee bag, wake up, and the nightmare will end.''

''Mhmmm..''- It seems that this time my attempt to wake her up were more successful since she mournfully moaned.-''...help me...Niko...''- Another tear found its way down her cheeks, somehow, her request for help made my heart tight.

''Shhh...flee bag, wake up, I can help you.''

''...Niko...''

''I'm not Niko...j-just wake up will you? I can help.''

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

_It was YOUR fault that your family died, everyone around you will die! Everyone! But you will never die!_

''NO! It wasn't my fault! Somebody! HELP ME! Niko! Please help me!''

_No one will help you! Your a filthy creature, no one will ever care for you!_

**''I'm not Niko...j-just wake up will you? I can help.''**

_No one can help you! DIE!_

Once the voice gave voice to the order die the chains on Fenrir's arms stretched, slowly ripping her limbs from her body.

''Argh...it hurts...plea-se...h-elp...me...''

* * *

''..it hurts...plea-se...h-elp''- It sounded like she was in an excruciating amount of pain.

''Damn it I don't know what to do to wake you up. I could always just slap you...but I would hurt you. *sigh*''- I stared at her sleeping form, cold sweat dripping and tears streaming down her face a look of pain all over her. I was about to rest my hand on her forehead when I see her eyes suddenly open. A pure wave of fear emerged from within her eyes.

''Hey flee bag, good to see you finally woke up.''-She flinched at the sound of my voice, yet remained still and did not make a sound afterwards, her eyes wide open during all of it, not blinking.

''Flee bag...what's wrong with you?''-Still she did not answer, I move my hand to cup her cheek when she lets go an ear piercing scream and jumps out of my lap.

''OI! Watch it with your screams, I don't wanna go deaf today flee bag.''-Nothing, she didn't reply, she didn't move nor blink, she just stared at me. I moved closer to her, only to see her flinch again. ''Look I don't know about what you were dreaming but, I'm no threat to you okay?''-It appears as if though my words made her relax since she moved a bit closer to me. She was staring me in the eyes, I could tell she was scared, I noticed how her red eye, the one who had been hidden by the bandages, was glazed and wore a pure wave of horror alongside her blue eye. One shined as bright as the heaven, and the other as hot as hell.

''Come here.''-She stayed put. ''Come on, It's not like I'm going to bite you.''-Slowly and carefully she reached her hand towards me and crawled to my side. She looked so scared, I couldn't help but wonder what was it that had made her so scared. Fenrir hugged me and started to quietly sob against my shirt. ''...thank you...''-she gently whispered and I could barely decide if whether or not she had truly said what I thought I heard. I hugged her back for awhile, little after I noticed she had stopped sobbing sleep had taken over her again, it was futile to try and get away from her grip for every time I tried to she seemed as if though pain was engulfing her.

I stood there with her in my embrace, trying to puzzle out what to do next, I decided it would be better off to just lay down and let her have a peaceful night's sleep so, I covered myself with the bed sheets and ended up falling asleep with her in my arms.

''...levi...''-she muttered in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder, what was the flee bag dreaming about that she would have the need call my name.

The room's door flew open and I was shocked with what I saw, Hanji was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xd Sorry guys, I wanted to make it fluff and stuff but I think I totally failed, I'd really enjoy if you guys would tell me what I should work more in the fanfic. Oh and sorry for the crappy ending, I love cliff hangers but I suck at doing them.
> 
> P.S: Levi may be a bit ooc from here on.


	4. Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Any other OC belongs to me.
> 
> I think I'm going to keep the characters as OOC's from now on, actually I think they're all OOC up until now, I'm going to try harder to put in in character though so be patient with me. QAQ, enjoy.
> 
> Levi: You better enjoy brat or else I'll punish you.

**Chapter 4: Zelda**

I stood there with her in my embrace, trying to puzzle out what to do next, I decided it would be better off to just lay down and let her have a peaceful night's sleep so, I covered myself with the bed sheets and ended up falling asleep with her in my arms.

''...levi...''-she muttered in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder, what was the flee bag dreaming about that she would have the need call my name.

The room's door flew open and I was shocked with what I saw, Hanji was...in a fierce heated make out session with Commander Erwin.

''Hey! Shitty glasses, have some decency will you?''

Erwin and Hanji quickly separated from within each others grasp and turned towards the sound of my voice.

''L-levi...''-Hanji looked at me with a puzzled up face. ''You're really not the one to talk are you? All snuggled up with Fenrir.''-The look of confusion that once adorned her features left as she started to tease me.

''I'm not enjoying the current position I'm in,snuggling up with her wasn't a choice, whenever I tried to leave she would start whimpering.''

''Corporal Levi, no words of what you have just witnessed shall ever be given sound. Understood?''

''Understood Commander.''-ruffling sounds could be heard beside me and Fenrir's body shifting slightly.

''Mhmmm...hurt...me...please...''- a small smile crossed her face, I was able to see from the corner of my eye that not only I but Hanji and Erwin had widened our eyes at the girls sudden and choking request in her slumber.

''Oh. My. God!''-Hanji squealed making Fenrir open her eyes in annoyance, only to cuddle up against my chest and be fast asleep. ''I have a feeling she's going to love doing experiments on titans with me!''

''Hanji, the girl as yet to go trough trial and have her fate decided.''

''Whatever shorty, you're such a party popper.''

''I but speak the truth shitty glasses.''

''She's going to be mine! She's going to help me with experiments, you'll see shorty, and she'll love it!''

''WILL YOU SHUT UP!''- Fenrir suddenly snapped jumping out of bed and aiming a punch at Hanji, who took it full force on her face, falling to the ground with blood running down her nose and two broken teeth falling on her hand after coughing. ''Titans are not to be toyed Miss Hanji, I am sorry for putting you under such conditions yet you left me no choice! I'm sorry to say yet I bid my farewell, gratitude for your kindness and hospitality however I do not belong here alongside other humans, I fear I am nothing but a mere curse latched upon all of you for you see, to those who surround me, death and misfortune shall prevail within their lives.''

''Fenrir, why are you speaking like that right now? I sound like a noble.''- Hanji commented as she stood and cleaned the blood that threatened to fall on the floor.

''What do you mean? Miss Hanji I have always spoken in such a manner, however I change my ways in front of other humans so that they will not fear the presence of the unknown.''

''Tsk. Flee bag, stop acting like your such an honorable person let alone a fearful one. Now drop the act and move it, your not sick or sleeping anymore, you're going inside a cell.''

''Pardon me yet I fear you have not understood what I have spoken, the girls mere presence in between you humans is a danger. Your life is at risk and the faith of humankind itself yet you choose to keep her close,wh?''-Fenrir spoke with her back turned to me.

''Flee bag you're starting to annoy me, drop the act!''

''I keep my stand, I bid my farewell yet, before I take my leave, do not dare to hunt me down, or search for the girl, it would be an hopeless quest that would only cause further sorrow to both you humans and her. It is hard enough that the girl has lost it all, do not make her love only to face death in such a way she did as a young child.''- She started to elegantly walk towards the window.

''Flee bag!''-she got on my nerves, how dare she talk like she was so important, I kicked her waist, only to have her remain still as a statue in front of the window. ''Stop acting so high and mighty, you're going to be locked away and that's it.'' -Fenrir slowly turned back, looking me straight in they eyes yet, the eyes that were once heaven and hell separated were now hell, that innocent blue disappeared. ''Your eyes, why are they both red?''

''A matter that is of no concern to you foolish human weakling.''

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Fenrir gave voice to the last three words, all that could be seen was the girls body leaning on the edge of the window as she jumped away form the room she was once trapped in.

''Fenrir!'' The three people inside the room screamed, Hanji immediately running towards the window to look at the falling body while Levi and Erwin shouted orders to the cadets for her capture.

''Tsk...that girl is just plain trouble.''

_''Come here.''-She stayed put. ''Come on, It's not like I'm going to bite you.''-Slowly and carefully she reached her hand towards me and crawled to my side. She looked so scared, I couldn't help but wonder what was it that had made her so scared. Fenrir hugged me and started to quietly sob against my shirt. ''...thank you...''-she gently whispered and I could barely decide if whether or not she had truly said what I thought I heard. I hugged her back for awhile, little after I noticed she had stopped sobbing sleep had taken over her again, it was futile to try and get away from her grip for every time I tried to she seemed as if though pain was engulfing her._

''Damn it flee bag, why did I have to remember that?''

**Meanwhile...**

''Humph, foolish humans, they wish to bring the extinction upon their race all because of this girl? She is but a mere container, yet those humans wish to treat her as equal? I fear that if their heart and mind do not change its ways, soon doom shall fall upon this world, and this girl will hold their lives as she well pleases.''

Fenrir kept on running towards the wall, dodging the tree branches and roots that crossed her path having Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa and Jean right on her tracks, getting closer and closer to the girls running form.

''Corporal Levi! How did she survive that fall?!''-Eren quickly exclaimed once he was running side by side with Levi.

''Did you see the fall brat?''

''Y-yes Sir, she almost fell on top of me while I was cleaning the walls.''

''Tsk. How did she fall?''

''Huh? S-She fell on one of her legs and impulsed herself forward, starting to run.''- Levi frowned at the words he heard coming from Eren  _''No one would be able to survive such a fall...how was she? How was she even able to survive alone for so many years''_ were his thoughts. ''Eren, Mikasa, Jean, use your 3DMG to outrun her, make sure you close her ways out, we're trapping her in.''

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, Erwin himself obeyed to Levi's commands, Mikasa soared through the trees, already ahead of Fenrir with the aim of ambushing her in the front, Eren decided to corner her from the left while Jean from the right, Erwin and Levi both had the back of their last minute formation plan. Mikasa jumped in front of Fenrir running to grab her yet she was far faster than Mikasa predicted, Eren and Jean noticed the difficulty that had occurred and so jumped straight into action, removing her plans of escaping from the sides. Having no other choice, Fenrir kept on running full force backwards, little did she know, Levi and Erwin were both in position, ready to drop on her and put an end to the girls escape.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

''Tsk, damn humans, don't know when to mind their own business.''

**Meanwhile in Fenrir's mind**

_Wake up sweetie._

**What's this voice?**

_Come on, wake up, Mira don't let Fenrir win._

**Mira? Who's Mira?- I tried to move in the midst of darkness only to find my body shackled against what appeared to be a wall.**

_Don't let Fenrir win, wake up, save me._

**But I'm awake! How am I suppose to save you?!**

_Take back control of your body Mira. They're going to kill me._

**Who are you? Who's going to kill you? W** **hat am I supposed to do?!**

_Just wake up Mira, you promised you wouldn't let anyone harm me._

**I...promised?**

* * *

***Flashback***

_'Hey Fenrir! Come here! Wanna see dad fall down from that new horse he bought?'_

_'I'm not Fenrir! I'm Mira! Say with me! Mira. M-I-R-A Mira!'_

_'Come on already, it's a beautiful black mare.'_

_'Woah! Daddy! Why did you buy that horse?'_

_'Well your brother has his own horse, I thought you should too, she's a wild one so I'm going to tame her before you can ride her.'_

_'Daddy don't tame her! Let her be wild, let her keep her free spirit.'_

_'You truly love animals don't you? Get over here, she still doesn't have a name, want to have the honors?'_

_'Of course daddy, I'll name her Zelda. Do you like it daddy?'_

_'It's a very pretty name, come on, go meet her, be careful.'_

_'I will daddy.'_

_Mira walked towards the scared and enraged black mare._

_'Hi! Do you want to be my friend? I swear I won't hurt you!' The little girl stretched out her hand with the biggest grin one would have ever seen on her face_

_Zelda gently stepped forward and laid her head on the small young palm making Mira gently smile._

_'I promise, I'll protect you, I'll be there to conquer your freedom outside these walls, I won't let anyone harm you, ever, I'll sacrifice my life for you, and if needed, I'll kill to keep you safe.'_

***Flashback OFF***

* * *

**I'm...Mira...Zelda?**

_Yes, now wake up, follow my voice, they'll soon kill me._

**NO! All I need to do is wake up! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT! GO BACK TO SLEEP FENRIR! SLEEP!**

The mark on Mira's left arm began to shine a vivid color of bright purple, the darkness surrounding her started to disappear, the shackles dissolved into dust and the sight of trees passing by quickly could be seen, fatigue overtook her body, feeling herself now running desperately towards the castle she had once been in.

_I need to follow her voice, concentrate, a horse's voice!_

She closed her eyes in at attempt to concentrate on the sounds she heard, and there it was, the sound she was searching for, a horse's shriek, the exact voice she remembered form her early ages.

''Zelda! I'm coming baby!''- Mira turned to the left, heart filled with hope, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her muscles cried out in pain with every step she took, her lungs burning with every breath yet she ignored it all, she had to save Zelda.

''Now!''- The voice caught Mira off guard, there was no time for her to react, all she felt was a sudden weight against her back and the floor coming closer to her face.  _No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ZELDA!_ She silently cried out in agony inside her own mind.

''Woah! Levi that was awesome! But you didn't have to be so mean to Fenrir.'' Hanji screamed excitedly at Levi, still catching her breath from running. However in the moment she called Mira of Fenrir, something snapped.

'' I AM NOT FENRIR! NOW GET OF YOU YOU DAMN IMP!''-The girl once tired and powerless form under Levi's body had now pulled herself up, throwing the Corporal at the ground during the action.  _Please be alright, I can't be to late._  She ran, as fast as her legs and lungs would allow, following the direction of the shrieks, the trees started to disappear, leaving room for light and open plains to emerge. She ran, by the time she had gotten out of the forest, her legs threatened to fall and lose it's strength without warning, her vision had become clouded, all she heard were her heartbeats, the shrieks and her heavy footsteps upon the earth. Passing by a few buildings the shrieks became louder, one quick turn to the right revealed her the one she had been searching for, standing mighty on it's two rear legs, threatening those who tried to reach for her body,

''Zelda...you're ok...I made it in time.''- The tears that had been threatening to fall started to roll down her cheeks with no control, giving small and slow steps towards the horse, slowly leaning on the fence and climbing over it, she glazed her eyes on the figure in front of her. ''Zelda, mommy's here...'' The gentlest of smiles was given life upon her face, both her hands intertwined above her heart. As soon as the horse noticed the voice of it's owner and saw her body standing ghostly inside the fence she ran towards the small fragile form, Mira opened her arms as far as they could reach and ran towards the big muscular gentle free spirit that ran towards her, greeting her in a heartwarming hug. ''Mommy's here...Forgive me for being away from you for so long.'' They stood there, within each other's embrace, both crying in their own way, comforted by the feeling that they were no longer alone in the world, that there was a part of their world still alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so, the horse's name actually has a meaning which is the following.
> 
> Zelda - Zelda is a short, cute name that, in German, was originally a shortened version of the name Griselda (which means "dark battle"). It is also a Yiddish name that means "luck."
> 
> So yeah, the name itself already explains a lot about the importance that the horse is going to have on the rest of the story.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> See you next time, p.s don't forget to review or favorite if you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
